


Rêverie

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi and Yuzu have a picnic, and then something unexpected happens.





	Rêverie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's piece!   
The prompt was _picnic!_.
> 
> Also, I re-read this quickly, so any typos are my own!!

The food was delicious, and the weather is amazing so far, so both of them are definitely enjoying their time in the park. They don't have one of those fancy picnic cloths, but the grass is soft and nice, so there's no fuss about that. So much so, that they decided to lay down and rest for a bit. Not that Javi needs resting, since the kind of activity that he has done in the morning was a rather psychological one, but Yuzu had been running from one place to another in the afternoon.

“Oh, I told Brian you were here, Javi,” Yuzu says, suddenly, making Javi open his eyes. “He asked if you were going to visit.”

Javi closes his eyes again, letting out a throaty sound.

“Uhm? Is he back from... wherever he was? I will definitely go.” Because of course Javi cannot not go. First, because he always enjoyed seeing them, and second because he really missed skating at TCC, most days. A part of that was he missing Yuzu, too... But well, that second part was fixed.

Looking at Yuzu again, Javi smiles and pulls from his hand so he will lay down near him, half of his body on top of Javi's chest. That's much better. Yuzu seems to agree, because he smiles adorably and kisses Javi on the lips, just a little peck. More than what Javi was hoping for in public, quite honestly. He closes his eyes again, being a bit lazy, and puts his arms around Yuzu's waist.

It doesn't seem like much time has passed when he opens them again, because the sun is still shining bright above them. And Yuzu still has his eyes fixed on him, with the sweetest, most beautiful smile on his face. He looks like a dream, as always, but even more so laying on the grass, with the cheeks glowing, sun-kissed and those eyes sparkling with whatever thoughts crossed his mind whenever he looked at Javi.

Javi moves one of his hands away from Yuzu's waist and cups one of his cheeks instead, caressing the warmed, velvety skin and leaving his hand there. The action seems to surprise Yuzu a bit, because he raises his eyebrows, letting his mouth fall slightly open.

“You know, you didn't let me tell you before, but I really love you a lot,” Javi says, making Yuzu's cheeks tint in a pretty pink.

Feeling a tad bolder, and realizing that the ring box is on his jacket pocket... Suddenly, it seems to burn there. And Javi doesn't want to hold his tongue any longer. Holding Yuzu and getting up to sit on the grass instead of laying there, he looks at him and smiles a bit giddy. Yuzu is smiling too, although he seems slightly confused with Javi's excited attitude.

Javi, letting go of his waist, goes for his hands instead and squeezes them softly.

“Yuzu, look... I know I said I would prepare a grand gesture, but I just can't wait any more,” he starts, taking a deep breath to give himself some courage. Looking around briefly, he can't believe his luck when he finds nobody nearby. Really, the park is empty! Which is just perfect for the insanity he is about to do.

“I knew you would be someone special to me since the moment I met you, and I think..,” he stops for a second again, trying to gather his thoughts because... Well, he can't believe he's doing this! “No, I know. I know I have been in love with you for years now. I know it's not the same now, because we don't live in the same city, and you are still competing, but I will do whatever it takes to be by your side,  _ mi vida _ . I can't be your biggest competitor anymore, but I promise I will always be your biggest supporter.”

Javi feels how his eyes are getting prickly, the tears threatening to spill out, and Yuzu must see where he's going with his little speech, because his mouth is hanging open, and he has freed one of his hands to hold his chest, as if his heart would get out otherwise. Yuzu's eyes look suspiciously shiny too, and his cheeks are glowing pink now.

“Javi... are you–?”

Javi takes his free hand to his cheek once more, interrupting the question because he feels like he won't be able to finish if he has to stop now.

“I just know that I won't be able to love someone else the way I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, and I would hope... Well, I would be the happiest man on Earth if you would want the same. Yuzuru, will you marry me?”

Realising he has forgotten to take out the ring, he takes his hand away from Yuzu's cheek to show Yuzu, but he doesn't get the chance. Soon enough, there are arms around his neck, and he is being pushed back against the grass with Yuzu on top of him, a string of “yes, yes, yes” on his ear.

Javi grins like an idiot, still refusing to believe he has just proposed in the middle of the park and Yuzu has said yes, just like that. Not doubts, no 'let me think about it'. He feels his chest so full it might explode from happiness.

“Javi”

“Yes,  _ cariño?” _ he asks, turning his head to look at Yuzu.

“Javi”

Javi raises an eyebrow, because his name sounds different, that time.

“ _ Javi!” _

  
  


When he opens his eyes, Yuzu is still leaning against his chest, his pink lips stretched in a sweet smile. It takes a moment for Javi to realize that he was dreaming, because Yuzu still looks straight from one of his fantasies.

“You fell asleep a while ago, and you were smiling a lot now,” Yuzu says, cocking his head to one side, looking at him with affection and a smile of his own, tender. “Was it a good dream?”

Discreetly, Javi checks the pocket of his jacket, and... he feels nothing. Of course not, he left the ring at home, he wasn't planning to propose in the park.

“It was the best dream,  _ cariño.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ... *runs away*


End file.
